Carry me away
by detrametal
Summary: based of the song of the same title to a certain extent. He left and walked on until death came to say she couldn't save him


All the souls in heaven were crying, every fallen in Hell cried out for whatever god there was to help the person kneeling in the street as rain washed over his body as if trying to wash out all the stains of pain. Tears no longer came as they had ran out a long time ago when things were better. At that time he didn't think things could have gotten worse. Slow sobbing chuckles shook his body as he looked straight up to the sky. _Fry me you bastard, It'll be quicker that way…than again you want me to suffer don't you?_ Lightning crashed around him leaving smoking craters not two feet from him. With a cry of infinite anger to the heavens the body stood and walked on. He would walk until he found his end, be it a day, a year or a decade he would find it. People didn't look at him as he staggered through the rain, even if it was a normal day nobody would see him. That night even the moon and stars wept for him, the shower of light didn't help. As he collapsed his rage and sorrow was a fist around his heart _fuck it, I've tried being a Saint, now it's time to be me. If they don't like it they can fuck off._ nobody shed tears for him, nobody noticed he was missing. Over Italy the sky was never so dark, the sky wasn't covered by clouds, the clouds had gone away. The Sun never rose and the moon and her sisters never let their silver caress touch those who had made him cry.

One man wearing a fedora quietly spoke to his lover as they looked out to the ashen dead sky "it's no longer 'at his name every knee of those in Heaven, on Earth and under the Earth shall bend' it has become "at his pain every force of Heaven, on Earth and under the Earth shall cry'..."

He had walked for weeks and had not stopped, food, water, sleep, these things at one point may have tried to stop him but he couldn't remember when they had given up. The rain followed him and forced those who would hurt him away. On a broken peak where Gaia looked beyond the mortal veil and into eternity, his body collapsed and he sobbed _please let it end, God please. I haven't done anything. Please end me._ God looked down at this most tortured son and wept. _I don't care if I go to Hell, just please somebody help me_ tears flowed down his drenched face and followed the rain down to the ocean. Lucifer's eyes betrayed him, the lord of the Inferno fell to the ground and let out a wail of self loathing, how he longed to help that one, the only one nobody could help. His body trembled as his soul drowned in tears. Every demon's face was streaked from where the sorrow filled salt had escaped the circles.

Every soul that had returned to the womb of the world joined every god and demon with bowed head and tear stained hands, with body prostrate and hands together in prayer _blessed give him peace, hope would be too cruel_.

His body trembled as the door to death mover away, panic coursed through his veins as he ran to the door, was he stuck here forever? He was sure god was looking down laughing at one ant try to die. Soon a blackness he knew wasn't death covered him and his despair became the mire in which his soul was stuck. Cold hands pulled him even further into the darkness.

He awoke in a cold wet cavern where the only light was a small lantern hanging next to his savior- one of the people he hated the worst. Viper walked over to him and looked him in the eye, pure white milky eyes looked into purple ones. She was neither angelic nor demonic. She couldn't die, she would never see the gates of St. Peter. She slowly explained herself. She was Death. Every soul that lost it's body would go through her and be sent to it's final resting place.

_Can you kill me?_

She sighed "no, you are beyond my skills to kill, but your soul may not be…" and she pulled off the rest of her cloak. She was Death, her long amethyst hair faded into the loose shirt and dark jeans. He pulled his knees up to his chest.

_So I'm still stuck here…_

Viper pulled her cloak back on and started a small fire "until the end of time…"

_Then what?_

"then me and my kin move on to the next world"

_What about me? Would I just float in space until the end of time or what?_

Viper looked down at her feet "yes, your body will stay in a black hole, torn apart by gravity and suffocating, yet unable to die. I'm sorry but nothing can save you"

_Can I do anything?_ tears moved down his face and dripped into the puddles on the floor

Death shrugged "I don't know, you know I've always wondered what it would be like to be you"

_Don't. I'm not something to be envied. Nothing can save me. I want to die but neither God nor Satan will take me…I wouldn't be surprised to find that both of them are laughing at my pathetic attempts to end this_

Beneath her hood Viper frowned, neither of them would do that. With the morn both left and went their separate ways. Viper found the truth and he walked until he found the sea.

As he looked out across the golden waves the light touches of wind danced across his skin. _in the old days going across this would have been going to a new world. Everything about you was forgotten. A new life._

He wiped across his cheeks with the back of his hands, tears were his constant companion. Slender arms wrapped around his body "I've got you, It's okay to cry you know"

_Viper, I've got a question for you_

She turned him around and kissed him. No matter what she was the only one who could even relate to the betrayal and loneliness that he had endured.

_If I offer you my soul will you carry me away? _


End file.
